ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoey McMullen/Tropes/Characters
Here is a list of characters from Zoey McMullen. Please note that this page only focuses on the main characters. Zoey "Lauren" McMullen Voiced by: Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato (some episodes) *'Acid Reflux Nightmare: '''She experiences one in ''"Big Girl Zoey" ''after eating deep-fried donuts.. *'Adorably Precocious Child: She is a 6-year old little girl, yet acts more like a responsible teenager. *'Adorkable: '''She sometimes happens to be this. * '''Badass Adorable: '''She has her moments. Most notably in Cindy's debut episode, ''"The New Friend", where she attacks a weasel crook just to save Cindy from being robbed. * 'Berserk Button: '''Speaking ill of her simplistic appearance, and ruining her pancakes. * '''Beware the Nice Ones: '''She is a nice and friendly child, but she will snap if you pick on her friends. The mouse bully Alex Cheeseman in the episode ''"No More Mr. Mice Guy" ''learns this the hard way. * '''Bookworm: '''She often spends her time reading novels. Her friend Cindy however is seen doing this more than her. * '''Butt-Monkey: '''She becomes this in the episodes ''"Zoey's Bad Day" and "All Sketched Up". * 'Canada, Eh?: '''It is implied several times that she is Canadian, as evidenced by her love of eating pancakes (with maple syrup. no less) and her constant habit of saying "eh". * '''Catchphrase: '"Eh." * '''Comically Missing the Point: Subverted. She's six years old, although she's not that gullible. * Composite Character: '''She appears to be one of Blossom and Alex Russo. * '''Deadpan Snarker: '''She often makes sarcastic remarks every now and then, but not so much than Conrad. * '''Determinator: '''She will ''never ''ever stop until she succeeds in doing something challenging. * '''Early Installment Weirdness: She was once sporting a purple shirt. Now in "Gnatastrophe", she's sporting a dark blue one. * Embarrassing Nickname: 'She gets annoyed whenever she is called "watermelon head" by mean background characters. * '''Expy: '''Craig McCracken would often describe her as kind of like a 6-year old Alex Russo. It Makes Sense In Context considering both are made by Disney and are played by the same actress. * '''Eye Pop: '''Unusually for a Craig McCracken cartoon, she is the ''only ''character in this series to utilize this trope, whenever she is extremely shocked. She uses both the "pop out of sockets" variant and the "multiple eyes" variation. * '''Harmless Electrocution: '''She gets struck by lightning in ''"Lightning Girl", but it doesn't kill her. Instead, it grants her the ability to shoot lightning from her hands. Unfortunately, things take a turn for the worse as she loses control of her lightning powers. * 'Heavy Voice: '''She gets this is the episode ''"Big Girl Zoey", where she becomes morbidly obese. * 'Humiliation Conga: '''She suffers this trope big time in ''"Zoey's Bad Day". * 'Improbable Age: '''She often gets small jobs like a one-man band, etc. Then again, she acts like a responsible teenager. * '''Interspecies Friendship: '''Her friends are a jackalope, an elephant, a coyote and, later in season 2, a cabbit. * '''Invisible Parents: '''Exaggerated. Her parents ''never appear at all, nor do they get a single mention. * '''Jerkass Ball: She's been passed this about five times. ** In "Big Girl Zoey", she denies that she's putting her health at risk prior to putting on weight. ** "Coyote Ugly" has her making fun of Conrad with Jackie and Melissa. ** "Game Girl" focuses on her pushing her friends away for a game. ** And in "Battle of the Bands" and "Volley Girl", she gets determined in winning. * Jerk With A Heart of Gold: 'Being a little girl, she often tends to be cocky and stubborn. In spite of all these traits, she cares for her friends very much. * '''Lightning Can Do Anything: '''The lightning that strikes her in ''"Lightning Girl" gives her the superpower to fire lightning from her hands. * '''Mismatched Eyes: '''She has one red eye and one green eye. This may be because she suffers from heterochromia iridum. * '''My God, What Have I Done?: '''She expresses remorse along with Jackie and Melissa in ''"Coyote Ugly" ''after ridiculing Conrad (whose face is now furless thanks to a haircut mishap) to the point where he gets depressed and isolates himself in his room. * '''Plucky Girl * Red Eyes, Take Warning: '''Averted. Despite one of her eyes being red, she is really nice and friendly. * '''Screwy Squirrel: '''She messes with the cat burglars in ''"Safe Cracker Zoey" ''just to try to get away from them. And to further lessen her chances of being killed by them, she fibs about it. * '''Shock and Awe: She gets this in "Lightning Girl" after being struck by lightning. * Singing in the Shower: '''Zoey sometimes does this. Most especially in ''"Zoey of the Opera" ''where she sings ''Largo al factotum ''(in her normal singing voice, no less). * '''Slapstick Knows No Gender: '''Not too much, but she sometimes suffers this trope, especially when it involves Melissa's clumsy demeanor. * '''Stylistic Self-Parody: Just like her Cartoon Network counterparts, she has a big oval-shaped head with large eyes and lacks toes, fingers, a nose, ears and a neck. Her friends or other characters often comment on her appearance as a result. * Temporary Bulk Change: In "Big Girl Zoey", she gains weight weight from having deep fried donuts bringing up new eating habits. * Token Human: She is the only human in the entire show, so obviously, she counts as this. * Trademark Favorite Food: 'Pancakes with maple syrup, one of the obvious hints of her being Canadian. * '''Verbal Tic: '''She peppers her sentences with an occasional "eh". * '''Vocal Dissonance: '''She sounds more like a teenager than an actual 6-year old due to her being voiced by Selena Gomez (and occasionally Demi Lovato). * '''The Voiceless: '''She becomes this in ''"Speechless", after overusing her voice to sing her favorite pop song. Jackie "Jackson" Jackalope Voiced by: Benjamin Diskin *'Alliterative Name: J'ackie 'J'ackalope. *'Barefoot Cartoon Animal: '''Even when he changes outfits, he ''still ''doesn't put on any footwear. *'Boy Band: 'Jackie is revealed to be the lead singer in a rock band of rabbits and antelopes called The Jackalope Jive. *'Deadpan Snarker: 'Just like Zoey and Conrad, he often makes witty remarks. *'Composite Character: 'He appears to be based on Mordecai from ''Regular Show ''(although that show premiered a year after ''Zoey McMullen ''debuted), with a hint of Bugs Bunny thrown in. *'Fearsome Critters of American Folklore: 'He is a jackalope (a jackrabbit with antelope horns). *'Half-Dressed Cartoon Animal: 'The only thing he ever wears is his trademark black jacket. *'Hidden Depths: 'He appears to be just your typical laid-back teenager who likes to chill out, but in ''"Rock and Roll Zoey", he leads the singing in the popular boy band The Jackalope Jive. And he is talented at it! *'Interspecies Romance: '''In the episode ''"Jackalope Romance", he starts developing a crush on a female rabbit. Yes, a normal ''female rabbit. **However, in the episode ''"Proposal Day", he proposes to Cindy, implying that he broke up with the aforementioned rabbit. *'Invisible Parents: '''While he occasionally mentions his father, he (like Zoey's parents) never appears at all in the series. *'Mix-and-Match Critters: 'Being a jackalope, he has a jackrabbit-like appearance with antelope horns. *'My God, What Have I Done?: 'He expresses remorse along with Zoey and Melissa in ''"Coyote Ugly" ''after ridiculing Conrad (whose face is now furless thanks to a haircut mishap) to the point where he gets depressed and isolates himself in his room. *'Official Couple: With Cindy in "Proposal Day". *'Sticky Situation: '''In ''"Stuck Together", ''he gets super-glued to Cindy. Melissa Trumpets Voiced by: Mary Tyler Moore *'Big Fun: She is the tallest out of her friends and is amicable. *'Butt-Monkey: '''In ''"No More Mr. Mice Guy", she gets bullied non-stop by Alex Cheeseman. Luckily for her, Zoey intervenes and tries to teach Alex a lesson. *'Furry Reminder: '''She often makes trumpeting noises whenever she's scared and occasionally uses her trunk like a third arm. *'Honorable Elephant: 'If she can make up for her clumsiness. *'My God, What Have I Done?: 'She expresses remorse along with Zoey and Jackie in ''"Coyote Ugly" ''after ridiculing Conrad (whose face is now furless thanks to a haircut mishap) to the point where he gets depressed and isolates himself in his room. *'Shipper on Deck: She humbly agrees with Jackie and Cindy paired up. Melissa: They make a nice couple. *'The Klutz: '''She's not quite bright. *'Womanchild: Downplayed. She is an adult, but her clumsiness and attitude makes her a bit childish. Conrad Howlington Voiced by: Dee Bradley Baker *'Butt-Monkey: '''He gets all of the fur on his face accidentally shaved off in ''"Coyote Ugly". As a result, his friends laugh at him behind his back, but when he realizes that they were laughing about him, he goes into a spiraling depression and locks himself in his room. *'Deadpan Snarker: '''He is much more snarkier than Zoey and Jackie. *'Furry Reminder: 'He sometimes howls like a real coyote whenever he cries out of sadness. *'Hypocritical Humor: 'He will sometimes comment on something that his friends do that he does. *'Those Wily Coyotes: 'Averted. He is an easy-going fellow who cares about his friends. Cindy "Claire" Cabbitson Voiced by: Janice Kawaye *'Adorkable: 'Along with her ditzy attitude. *'Big Eater: When in her youth. *'Bookworm: '''She ''enjoys ''reading novels. Her favorite one out of all is Samuel the 16-Year Old Warlock. *'Breakout Character:' Prior to her debut appearance, she became widely popular to the fanbase for her personality and character. Her origin episode made her popular to the "fatart" community. *'Cats Are Mean: Averted. She is a friendly yet ditzy cat-rabbit hybrid who loves her friends. *'Expressive Shirt: '''The smiley face on her sweater copies every expression she does. *'Fear of Thunder: 'She is revealed to have astraphobia in the episode ''"Under the Thunder". Luckily, with Zoey's help, she overcomes it. *'''Formerly Fat: During her life as the Hep Cabbit, she was very obese and spoke in a Heavy Voice. *'Genki Girl: '''She often falls into this trope. *'Heavy Voice: She had one when she was the Hep Cabbit. *'Invisible Parents: '''Just like Zoey and Jackie, her parents are never seen or heard of. *'Interspecies Romance: Between Jackie. *'Mix-and-Match Critters: '''Being a cabbit, she has a cat-like appearance with rabbit ears. *'Official Couple:' With Jackie in ''"Proposal Day". *'Sticky Situation: '''In ''"Stuck Together", s''he gets super-glued to Jackie. *'Unexplained Accent: 'She has a subtle yet noticable Southern drawl in her voice. *'Yellow Eyes of Sneakiness: '''Averted. Her eyes are indeed yellow but her personality would suggest otherwise. Category:Tropes Category:List of characters Category:Zoey McMullen